We R Who We R
'"We R Who We R"' by ''Ke$ha is featured on Just Dance 4 and Just Dance 2014 as a DLC, and Just Dance Now. Dancer The dancer has blonde hair put up high, a grey headband, a black and purple patent tank top, dark blue patent leggings with holes and purple patent straps, blue belts, and black high heel boots. At the part where the line "DJ turn it up" starts, her hair turns blue, the headband turns yellow, all the purple patent turns to teal glitter, and the leggings and boots switch colors. It changes back to what it was when the chorus comes back. Background The background is a brick tunnel with moving lights, similar to the video. It changes colors. It's usually blue, purple, and pink with smoke in the exit of the tunnel and the lights are blue and pink. At the chorus the tunnel changes to gold, with fire in the exit of the tunnel, and at some parts a huge amount of female silhouetted people dancing. The lights are green, pink, and yellow. When the outfit changes colors, the tunnel is dark blue, with some lights that wrap around the tunnel, which change from green to blue to red. There's also green line lights at the last half of the dark tunnel part. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves '''in this routine: '''Gold Move 1: Quickly pose with your right hand straight in the air and your left hand at a low angle. Gold Move 2: 'Quickly throw your right hand up. Your right hand should remain straight. We_r_who_we_r_gm1.png|Gold Move 1 We_r_who_we_r_gm2.png|Gold Move 2 Appearances in Mashups ''We R Who We R ''is featured in the following Mashup: * Bailando '(Let's Rock!) Captions We R Who We R ''appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Don't Move * Futuristic Cross * I'm The Future Trivia *The style of the choreography resembles the one in the music video for the song. **The background was inspired on the one from the music video as well. *The words "Sexy-fied," "D*mn," "S**t," and "Hitting" are all censored. However the "fied" of "sexy-fied" can still be heard. ** This is because the word Ubisoft wanted to censor was "sex", not "sexified". ** "S**t" can be briefly be heard. ** In Just Dance Now, the whole word is censored. *At about 2:48 the coach appears to have armpit hair, but it's only an error. *The dancer resembles Soozie, one of the enemies from the game Streets of Rage. * She looks similar also to [[So What|''So What]] and ''Cheerleaders Boot Camp'', except for the different hair colour. * This is the first and only Ke$ha song on Just Dance 2014 that is a Solo routine. * This is the second song by Ke$ha to be in the series, after ''TiK ToK'' from Just Dance 2. It is to be followed by C'Mon ''and ''Timber. * Before it was officially added to Just Dance Now, the song had sound effects at the beginning. * The Just Dance 4, Just Dance 2014 and Just Dance Now versions all have 103 pictograms. Gallery werwhowerbkg.png|Background werwhowerjustdance4.jpg wrwwr.png werwhowerbkg2.png WRWWR2014.png|We R Who We R on Just Dance 2014 WE R NO GUI.png werwhowerdlc.jpg|We R Who We R We R Who We R Glitch.jpg|Armpit glitch in We R Who We R 2014-04-22 01.14.25.jpg|The comparison of We R Who We R with Soozie We R Who We R Avatar.jpg|Avatar We are who we are.png Tonight we're going hard.png DJ.png WRWWRinactive.png WRWWRactive.png WRWWRopener.png WRWWRmenu.png we r who we r dlc pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms banner (4).png Videos File:Ke$ha - We R Who We R File:Just Dance 4 - We R Who We R - 5* Stars File:Just Dance 2014 Just Dance 4 We R Who We R, Ke$ha (DLC avril)5* File:Just Dance Now - We R Who We R-3 Category:Songs Category:DLC's Category:Solo Songs Category:Just Dance 4 DLC Category:Songs with censored words Category:Just Dance 2014 DLC Category:Just Dance 2014 Recycled DLCs Category:Recycled DLCs Category:2010's Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Pop Songs Category:Dances that take elements from the music video Category:Transforming Dancers Category:Songs with glitches Category:Laura Ferretti Category:Inappropriate Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:EDM Songs